Teen Wolf : Nuit agitée
by littlemeash
Summary: En pleine nuit Stiles et Derek se retrouvent pris au piège par les chasseurs qui ont encerclés le lycée...


Teen Wolf :**_ Nuit agitée_**

Le jeune Scott McCall accepte tant bien que mal sa situation de loup-garou. Pour le soutenir, son ami Stiles est là. Au péril de sa vie, il reste avec Scott même lors de ses métamorphoses les soirs de pleine lune... Stiles n'est pas la seule personne à soutenir Scott, il y a aussi Derek, Derek Hale un loup-garou qui n'a peur de rien et qui ne craint rien contrairement à Stiles qui n'est qu'un pauvre humain. On l'aura compris les deux jeunes hommes ont un seul et même but : veiller sur Scott, mais c'est là que s'arrête la comparaison.

Après un match agité où l'équipe de Beacon Hills avait terminé vainqueur, les joueurs se retrouvèrent dans le vestiaire pour se changer après une bonne douche. Stiles faisait partie de l'équipe à présent, il était tellement heureux de ne plus se retrouver sur le banc de touche comme les autres années, tellement heureux qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que tout le monde était parti et qu'il se retrouvait seul. Il ne s'en aperçut qu'en sortant de la douche. Un peu vexé au début d'avoir était abandonné par les autres membres de l'équipe, il se dit qu'après tout il s'en fichait, et puis n'avait-il pas marqué un but lors du match ? Là était sa plus grande fierté, le reste il s'en moquait. Absorbé dans ses pensées, Stiles allait enfiler son pantalon lorsqu'il fut heurté par quelqu'un qui venait de lui foncer dessus.

-Hé ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

-Est-ce que ça serait trop te demander que d'enfiler un pantalon ?

-Derek ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu cherche à me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les vestiaires du lycée à ... 01 h 00 du matin ?!

-Je cherche Scott !...

-Comme tu peux t'en rendre compte, il n'est pas ici. Mais pourquoi tu le cherchais, il y a un problème ?

-On peut dire ça oui ! Il m'a envoyé un SMS en me disant de le rejoindre sur le stade et il n'y était pas, par contre son beau-père et toute sa clique m'avait préparé un charmant comité d'accueil. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais ils ne vont pas me lâcher comme ça, ils sont à mes trousses et ils ont encerclés le lycée !

- Écoute mon vieux, Scott n'est pas ici pour la bonne raison que ce soir sa mère n'est pas là et qu'Allison dort chez lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire… et pour ce qui est du SMS, ce n'est pas lui qui te l'as envoyé car il a perdu son portable quand…

-Quand quoi ?

-Scott a perdu son portable quand il est allé passé la journée chez Allison !

-Mais quel c** quand est ce qu'il arrêtera de sortir avec la fille de celui qui ne souhaite qu'une chose, l'extinction de notre espèce ?

-L'amour rend aveugle.

-L'amour rend c**, oui ! Bon dépêche toi de te rhabiller, il faut que tu file d'ici le plus vite possible, si le père Argent te vois avec moi, tu peux commander ton cercueil et la couronne de fleurs qui va avec !

-Non ! Je reste ici.

-Tu sais qu'avec mes poings, je sais me montrer persuasif…

-Et tu sais que je connais ce lycée comme ma poche parce que ça fait des années que j'y étudie et … ah oui, parce qu'avec Scott, Lydia, Jackson et Allison ont y a été poursuivi par un loup-garou psychopathe, mais je suis bête, tu le connais c'était ton oncle celui que tu as tué, empêchant ainsi Scott de redevenir normal !

-Ce loup-garou psychopathe comme tu dis était mon oncle et il a assassiné ma sœur, c'était mon devoir de le supprimer et Scott est heureux comme ça toutes ces facultés sont décuplées, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

-Tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre que mon meilleur ami soit croisé avec un quadrupède à poils, désolé ! En attendant tu peux dire ce que tu veux je reste ! Tu ne me fais pas peur… Ok, un tout petit peu !

Stiles venait de finir de s'habiller et d'enfiler son blouson quand la porte du vestiaire explosa sous l'assaut des balles. Derek le poussa dans le local ou l'ont rangeait les crosses. L'endroit était étroit, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant que les chasseurs fouillaient le vestiaire. Le clan Argent n'allait pas tarder à découvrir le local. Stiles eut alors l'idée de s'enfuir par le faux plafond. Il fit signe à Derek qui démonta une plaque et monta avec Stiles en prenant soin de bien remettre la plaque après son passage. Stiles menait la marche à travers le plafond du lycée, il savait où Derek et lui pourraient seraient en sécurité le plus longtemps : dans les cuisines de la cafétéria. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la cafétéria et une fois au sol, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

En chuchotant Derek demanda à Stiles comment est-ce qu'il avait eu l'idée de passer par le faux-plafond.

-Hmm…La nuit où ton cher oncle nous a pourchassé il nous a fait le même coup.

-Ok !... Et maintenant tu proposes quoi ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… et si on se tirait d'ici en vitesse ?

-Et par où tu veux t'échapper gros malin ?

Stiles désigna une trappe qui était une évacuation d'eau menant aux égouts.

-Par là !

-Tu veux passer par les égouts ?

-Tu vois une autre solution ? Vite dépêche toi d'ouvrir la trappe, je reconnais la voix du beau père de Scott.

Derek ouvrit la trappe, et partit en courant avec Stiles en le tenant fermement par la main. D'abord surpris, Stiles se laissa guider par le loup-garou. La conduite d'égouts déboucha en pleine rivière, les deux garçons échouèrent sur la rive. Stiles n'ayant pas un métabolisme de loup-garou avaient les lèvres bleues, avec la neige et le froid ambiant sa bouche commençait à geler. A bout de forces il s'évanouit. Derek s'empressa de lui faire du bouche à bouche pour que la chaleur qu'il dégage puisse atteindre Stiles. En posant ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, il n'eut qu'une envie : continuer et ne pas s'arrêter, Derek se demanda vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il se sentait bien et c'est un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis … en fait c'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Stiles reprit connaissance, d'abord abasourdi parce qui était en train de se passer il ne dit rien et répondit même aux baisers de Derek. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes peut-être même durant des heures. Au petit matin ils partirent chez Stiles sans se dire un mot, trop ému par la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Le père de Stiles dormait encore lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison ils montèrent dans la chambre de Stiles. Derek fut le premier à briser le silence.

-Fais moi plaisir Stiles va prendre une douche tu dégage une odeur abominable.

-Je te signale qu'on a passé près d'une heure dans les égouts et que par conséquent toi aussi tu pue. Et puis si je t'indispose autant pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- On n'a pas idée de prendre un bain de minuit en plein moi de décembre, fallait bien te réanimer !

-Derek ?

-Oui ?

-Le jour où tu arrêteras tes sarcasmes, préviens moi.

-Ok ! Mais file sous la douche que je puisse y aller après.

Stiles se dévêtit pour se retrouver en boxer Superman devant Derek qui ne put réprimer un sourire. Stiles alla sous la douche, l'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou. Derek était assis sur le lit et sursauta lorsqu'il vit la poignée de la porte de la chambre tourner. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se cacher comme il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ni de placard dans cette pièce une seule solution s'offrit à lui, il se retrouva donc sous la douche avec Stiles. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Stiles pour lui éviter de crier sa surprise et l'embrassa pour le faire taire complètement. La personne qui était entré dans la chambre de Stiles n'était autre que son père.

-Fiston, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu venir voir ton match hier soir, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Et je voulais te dire que quelque soit le score de l'équipe et que quoi que tu ais fait je suis et je serais toujours fier de toi.

Stiles laissa sortir sa tête de la douche pour répondre à son père.

-Je te remercie papa mais on a gagné hier soir 6 à 4, j'ai même marqué le dernier but. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas être venu et moi aussi je suis fier, fier d'être ton fils, je peux finir de prendre ma douche maintenant ?

-Oui bien sur je te laisse, je vais travailler.

Ému le père de Stiles s'en alla en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Dans la douche Derek et Stiles s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent à n'en plus finir jusqu'à ce que Stiles interrompent leurs baisers.

-Derek, je crois que…

-Je t'aime…

-Oui aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

-On est bien barré, je crois que moi aussi !

**_FIN_**


End file.
